kung fu panda:luna's holloween 2:the revenge of the tiger killer
by tigergirl123
Summary: sequel of luna's holloween series...as holloween comes back the jade palace makes a holloween party...but as the killer tiger comes back from the dead...the party will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1:holloween

**OOOO SEQUEL TO THE SCARY LUNA'S HOLLOWEEN SERIES...ITS ON ALL OCTOBER LONG :D...WARNING IF YOU ARE READING THIS AT NIGHT...LOOK AT IT UPSTAIRS IN YOUR ROOM...SO YOU WONT BE SCARED UPSTAIRS :D MY SIS SAID THAT :3**

**CHAPTER 1:HOLLOWEEN**

*****_HOLLOWEEN NIGHT*_

As two little bunnys was walking home they smiled and laughed as they got a bucket of candy, then when they herd something in the bushes out in the woods they

start to panic then out of the bushes was a bigger bunny"BOO!... twerps!"then they screamed then got mad"Tyrone stop scaring us like that...your the meanest brother ever!"then the bigger bunny grabed their buckets of candy"HAY!..GIVE IT BACK!"then their big brother yelled at them"now...GO HOME...doofeses"then the little bunnys start

hopping back home...then when Tyrone saw them gone he smiled and took the buckets of candy into the woods...as he start walking he start eating the candy too...then he hears something"w-whos their?"then he takes out a dagger"show yourself?"then he stops hearing something..then out of nowhere 2 daggers start flying at him...and it

stabbed him in the ears as they and him start flying to a tree and he drops the bucket's of candy"AHHHHH...WHO DID THIS!"then out of the shadows was a tiger figure it had dark eyes and half of his muzzle is ripped off and you can see his teeth...and he had chains stabbed all the way into his back..and half of his flesh where it should

be by his ribs was gone and half of his ribs showed, his tail was nothing but a tail spine and part of his neck was ripped off"i did"then he pulls one of his chains

out of his back and start throwing it at Tyrone as he did the chain start rapping around Tyrone's neck..then the figure start pulling the chain and Tyrone comes too him

and

the figure grabs him by the neck and smiled"Happy Holloween"then his mouth start opening wide and the bunny start screaming as his skin and his soul start ripping

out of him...then his body start to evaporate..and when it was over the figure drops him and all that was left of Tyrone was a skull...then the figure start walking where

the little bunny's was heading"hahaha...the killer tiger is back!"..then a few minutes later their was a girl scream and then the little bunnys come running down

stairs,seeing a figure sucking the life out of their mom..then when the figure was done it was just a skull and eye sockets on the floor...as the bunnys start running to

the corner...they start shaking and the killer tiger came to them slowly and smiled which scared them more"Hi kids"then he start opening his mouth and then their was

screaming...then a silence as the killer tiger starts to get out of the home he start to look at the valley of peace as he grinds and start walking their..on this holloween night.

*THE TITLE START TO SHOW BY THE MOON*

TIGERGIRL PRESENTS

A KUNG FU PANDA HOLLOWEEN SPECIAL EVENT

LUNA'S HOLLOWEEN 2

REVENGE OF THE KILLER TIGER

* * *

**OOOOO I HAVE A FEELING THAT THIS WILL BE SCARY...EVEN IM SCARED CAUSE SOMETIMES I FEEL LIKE IM BEING WATCHED WHEN IM DOWN STAIRS AT NIGHT...ALONE ^_^.**


	2. Chapter 2:holloween party

**I THINK THEIR WILL BE 6 SERIES TO LUNA'S HOLLOWEEN..MAYBE..PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 2:HOLLOWEEN PARTY**

as everyone from the valley of peace and other villages..came to the 1st jade palace holloween party everyone had on costumes even tigress who was dressed up as cat woman and as tigress was going to the party she hears dan's voice"oky im ready"then he came out and he paint his fur orange and he still had black stripes and he had on tigress's clothes and she got mad"dan...why are you wearing my stuff?"then he tried to talk like tigress..and it worked"because..its holloween you get to be anything..now go get me some red punch from the punch bowl cat woman" then tigress punched him in the face and he fell to the ground

"there...i gave you a punch..get your self a drink"then she walked away,their was laughing and giggling in luna's room"hold still Sasha...im almost done!"as luna was putting make-up on sasha's face..then when she was done sasha got up and looked at the mirror...her black stripes was gone she was fully white and she had on a red stripe shirt and a blue dress and a red bow on her head

"omg...i look like hello kitty!"then they both laughed..then their was another voice"oky we are done too"rita and kim was dressed up as twin vampires...Tia was dressed up as Medusa and she had toy snakes as her hair...then they all looked at luna"so what will you be?"then luna smiled"nothing i don't dress up anymore...lets go the party is starting"then as they was running down the stairs the guys came out..tio was dressed up as a werewolf, a handsome werewolf and damon was dressed up as the beast..

and xenon was dressed up as a pirate and for leiden and ben they was vampire princes...as they all went down tio was talking with luna"why an't you dressed?"then luna sighed"i don't know i just don't feel like dressing up"then tio remembered"is it about the killer tiger?"then that memory hunted luna"alittle..i just feel like hes alive..and hes coming back"then tio laugh"no luna..we saw him sinking to the ground"then luna nodded"i know...i just feel it some how"then tio had a idea"hay who about i get us some punch and you go talk with sasha and tia?"then she sighed"oky"as she was walking to them their was a voice it was a tiger and 3 other lions"hay look its the dumb ultimate warrior kid"as they was going to steal candy from a bunny who dressed up as luna..then they picked it up"transform into a dragon little warrior!...or are you a fake"then they start taking the candy and the bunny start crying"plz don't take my candy"then the tiger felt someone tapped his shoulder

"excuse me...are you messing with this little girl?"it was luna as she starts to growl..then the tiger laughed"oh..this must be the ultimate warrior or another girl dressed up as her"then they start laughing and luna start to growl louder..then the tiger start pulling her face to see if it was a mask"it won't come off!"then luna punches him in the face..and then he growled and punches her in the face..then she start to get really mad and transformed into the golden dragon as she almost hit the roof she stopped growing..then she roared right in the tiger's face

and then they start to go somewhere else"ugh..stupid ultimate warrior"then luna scolds at them..then looks at the bunny"you oky?..little one?"then the bunny smiled as luna picked up the candy and gave it to the bunny"thank you ultimate warrior"she smiled then..everyone looked at her especially the kids"wow...the ultimate warrior can turn into a dragon!"then she starts to go back in tiger form and all the kids start chasing her"get her!"then she starts running around and kids try to get her"no plz...SOMEONE HELP ME!"then one of the kids pulled her tail and then they all jumped on her"TURN INTO A DRAGON...A-AND SPIT FIRE...OOOOOO OOOOO...MAKE ME INTO A DRAGON...NO ME...NO ME...IM THE WISEST!"

they start mauling luna as she trys to get out she starts dragging herself free her vest was clawed and bitten and she had scratch marks and when she looked at her head their was a guy kiss mark"wth?!"then she turns around seeing a boy rabbit winking at her and she did the"eww mix with the dramatic monkey"face..then the kids start to drag her to her room"NOOOOOOO...I REGRET NOTHING!"she starts clawing the floor as the wood starts to curl everytime she drags her claws into it...then she saw tio with 2 drinks in his hands...as she takes out a paw for him to grab her"tio help!"then he looked down"oh..here luna"he gave her the drink and she looks at him mad"whats not what i-"she was interrupted when the kids start dragging her up fast and her chin keeps hitting the stairs

"ow ow ow ow owww"then when they got their they tided her in rope and lays her on the bed...and one of the rabbit girl's had a make-up it"we are going to make you even prettier"then luna eyes widen and she starts whimpering and her ears went down"no..no..no"then they start putting the make-up on her"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"then when they was done they paint her face white and made her face look like a clown then she growl"RRRRRR"then the kids fake cry but luna thought it was real and felt for it"fine.."then the girls smiled and then tio came up

"hay luna i herd some yelling and i-"he saw luna who looked like a clown and a bunch of girls"ummm...is this a bad time?"then the girls pins him down and ties him up too...then 1 hour later they put on a fake wedding dress for luna and a tiny tuxedo for dan"ugh this tux is so tight!"as he trys to fix his pants but he couldn't cause he was still tied up...as the girl bunny's was playing wedding one of the bunny's did the speaking"miss luna..do you take tio to be your dashing husband?"then one of the girls moved luna's mouth and try to talk like her"i do"then the bunny turns to tio"and tio do you take the pretty luna to be your lovely wife?"then another bunny moved tio's mouth and try to speak like him"i do"then the bunny's smiled"then i pronounce you..

Mr. and Mrs. ultimate warrior"then the bunnys start to push luna and tio for a kiss but the didn't budge..then they kept trying until one of the bunny girls got bored"hay guys i will kiss him!"then she jumps on him and kisses him...then luna growls and brakes her rope and yells"OKY THAT'S IT..IVE HAD IT...YOU GUYS ARE WASTING MY TIME!"she was so mad the clown paint on her face melted off her face...then all the bunny girls start to cry then luna knew what just happened"no no..don't-"then they started to cry and tigress and dan start to hear crying upstairs and luna's voice"shhhh hush little ones!"then dan is puzzled"luna has kids?"then tigress growls at him then he ducks down"or not?"then tigress was going up but looked at dan"shes only 16 dan...act more mature"then dan growls"i can be mature!..*mummers*when i feel like it"

**WOW...THE HALLOWEEN PARTY IS...HAVING PROBLEMS NOT ONLY THAT LUNA MADE GIRL BUNNY'S CRY..THEIRS A KILLER HEADING THEIR! **


	3. Chapter 3:trapped with a killer

**I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY ^_^ PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 3:TRAPPED WITH A KILLER**

as the killer tiger was almost to the jade palace all of the villagers left the party as it was over and everyone was going home...then the killer tiger had a idea

as he waits for everyone to be asleep then he starts using rocks to cover the jade palace so they all one get out...2 hours later and he was done...as he goes inside from

the door he kicks a rock and it start to fall as it blocks the door...then he hears foot steps as crane was coming down to get a glass of water when crane was in the

kitchen he hears something"whos their?..po is that you?"then when he turned back around he saw a figure standing in front of him"hello"then the killer opens his mouth

ready to suck the life out of crane...meanwhile viper hears screaming and it sound like crane"c-crane?"as she was going down the stairs she sees a tiger holding a

crane by the neck and start taking him in the other room then viper eyes widen"CRANE!"as she was slithering to wake the others"GUYS GET UP..KILLER TIGER IS BACK

AND HE GOT CRANE!"then they all yelled"WHAT!"as they start popping out of their rooms...everyone had on their holloween pj's and they all ran down the stairs and on

the way down they see blood on the floor all the way into the other room as they all slowly went to the room they see a tiger munching on crane's head then tio yelled

"HOLY SHIT!"then the tiger stops munching on crane's head and eats him whole like a snake as he saw them he was going after them"mmm more food"then they all

start running up the stairs but one of them was not here...as viper was going with them but she felt a chain holding her...then the killer tiger starts eating viper as she

screams and then tigress yelled"VIPER!"then the tiger saw her then she starts to run as the killer was after her...as she ran to the others they all closed the door

but the killer tiger kept bashing and smashing the door open then mantis was getting scared"oh man..this might be worse than if i get a girlfriend and she eats my head!"

then tigress starts to kick the wall to the other room as she kept doing so they ran to every room and while the killer still think they are still in the same room

they all start to run down stairs to the door but when they was running out the door luna and tigress was going to kick the door but when they did they start

screaming as their foot started to swell up"ow ow ow ow ow"as they kept blowing it...then the killer tiger start to come down the stairs looking and luna and the teens

"i want you teens"then tio thought for a second"luna..be a dragon!"when luna was going to transform the killer tiger snickered"if you do that..then the jade palace

and the rocks will fall on you...but luna didn't listen and start to grow and grow into a dragon then when the jade palace start to rumble

and luna brings everyone under her and she curled up to shield them...when the rocks start to fall, it damaged the jade palace and maybe luna too.

**:O...viper and crane are eaten...will luna and the rest stop the killer tiger or will they all be eaten**


	4. Chapter 4:how to kill a killer

**IM MAKING LUNA'S BIG ADVENTURE AND DARK AGES..BUT I WANNA FINISH THIS IT WILL HAVE 7 CHAPTERS ^_^ PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 4:HOW TO KILL A KILLER**

as something start to move out of the collapse jade palace it was luna who used her body to shield everyone then when the others opened their eyes they see

luna struggling to stop the collapsed jade palace from crushing them...then she grabs them all and start running before it crushed them all...when they was out

they was shocked as their home..has been destroyed..then the killer was almost at them and his mouth opened so wide then their was tentacles lashing out

then mantis was going to throw up"AWW MAN THAT IS NASTY"then he starts running at them and everyone was on luna's back then she tries to fly but her wing was still

broken as she kept running the killer was closer and closer then luna starts to fly but that they didn't know was that the killer grabed her tail and was going with them..

while in the sky everyone fell asleep as luna tried to stay awake she tips over a bit and everyone woke up trying to hold on"WOAH!"then they hear a laugh

in the back they see the killer was with them the whole time...as they start screaming luna use her tail to throw him off but it was no use then the killer was

on top of tio and he start screaming like a girl while kicking the killer in the face rapidly then the killer's tentacles start lashing at him then tio kicks him in the face again

and the killer starts falling but he grabs one of luna's wings and they start to fly to the left"WOAH!"then she starts to spin around and her tail start lashing at everyone

then they start to crash at the woods...as they all fell, luna went back to tiger form while falling and when she was almost to the ground she use her feet to stop her from

falling...then she ran to the others.."omg"then she found everyone but one"wheres uncle monkey?" then they all gasp as the killer was eating the life out of monkey as

he was sucking his head then dan hide behind tigress and kicked her forward"TAKE HER!"then everyone even luna growled at him"DAD.."then dan said sorry to tigress

and went to the killer"HAY YOU!"then the killer turns around dropping monkey's dead body then dan yelled at it"YOU LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE CAUSE I WILL HURT

YOU SO BAD YOU WILL GO BACK TO YOUR STRAIT UP UGLY MOTHER!"then the killer starts eating dan as he screams and punches the killer inside"AHHH...TIGRESS...

LUNA SAVE YOUR SELF'S!"then he stops squirming and he was dead as the killer was eating him whole...then luna felt like she was crying and tigress

snapped then she ran at the killer with her glowing red eyes then she punches the killer and he starts flying braking every tree he pass

then when tigress was going back she felt tentacles grabing her around her waist...as her eyes widen she looked at luna then she was quickly

pulled then their was screams and crunching sounds then luna just standed their frozen as her parents had been eaten"no..."

then the killer was coming back but he had a tiger tail still in his mouth and he slurps it then everyone was going to throw up

"AWW COME ON MAN DO YOU HAVE TO EAT INFRONT OF US!?"then the killer start running at them and tio was pushing luna but she did not budge

"COME ON LUNA!"then killer was closer"LUNA!"still no answer as her eyes shrank then tio put her on his back and went on all fours running as

fast as he could as luna kept whispering"mom.."

**:O NOOOOOOOO...TIGRESS...DAN!...I HATE YOU TIGER KILLER! _**


	5. Chapter 5:lost

**WHY KILLER TIGER WHY TIGRESS AND DAN! I HATE YOU :3 PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 5:LOST**

as everyone kept walking shifu and luna couldn't bare the shame what they had lost..then luna clutched her fist"THAT DAM KILLER...I WANNA RIP HIM UP SO BAD!"then tio

went to here"luna..luna just calm down"then luna starts walking ahead of everyone then their was another scream form behind everyone it was tia as she was punching

the killer while he had his tentacles rapped around her then she used her claws to stay on the ground then the killer tiger starts dragging her and she screams

"AHHHHH!"then damon went to her"TIA!..HANG ON!"then he clawed one of the tentacles and it fell on the ground then the killer screamed in agony and lets go of

tia and ran off as damon helped tia up"you oky?"she nods but was shaking in terror then damon growled"we have to stop this thing!..before it gets someone else!"

they all nodded then sasha thought"how?"then they all thought and mantis yelled"MAYBE WE CAN...KILL IT WHILE IT SLEEPS!"then luna growled"how are we going to do

that if we don't know where he is uncle mantis?"then he never answered that then luna and tio had the same plan as they both said it"WE CAN TRAP THE MONSTER!

..WA?"as they looked at eachother"you have the same plan?"then tio nods"yep"then luna cracks her knuckles"then lets do this"then xenon felt something tapped his

shoulder"huh?"then a tentacle grabed him my the mouth so he would not scream..as he trys to pull lose he starts murmuring then it pulls him and he was gone

then while the others didn't know luna was making the plan"oky so this is what we wi-"she was interrupted by a scream"GAHHHHHHHHH!"then she counted everyone

but one was missing"wheres xenon?"then they start running where the scream is coming from then sasha finds some sun glasses but it was cracked and broken as she

picks it up she gasp"GUYS OVER HERE!"as they ran she was crying"xenon's sun glasses"then they kept running until the see a ditch and the killer eating someone

then sasha screamed"XENON!"then the killer stops eating and looks at them then luna eyes widen as he starts running at them"we better run..go..GO..GO!"

the killer chase is on...as everyone was following luna as they ran in slow motion ,po was sweating bullets,song was running for her life,rita didn't even know what the heck the killer want with

her friends,and the guys was screaming like girls while running as the killer was close to them then luna thought and looks at the trees"CLIMB THE TREES!"then they

all start climbing sasha had some problems with climbing cause she never climbed before"HELP!"then luna stops seeing her best friend struggling then she start slowly

climb down to her as she ask for her paw"grab my paw sasha!"as she was close she stopped as the killer tiger grabed her legs with its chains on its back

as she starts screaming and kicking the killer tiger luna tries to claw the killer it starts dragging sasha..then in a flash she and the killer was gone..then their was a

scream as luna looked back and whispered"sasha..."

**TIA ALMOST GOT KILLED BUT SHE DIDN'T..BUT..SASHA DID D; TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH SHE WAS MY FAVORITE TIGER :( LOL PO SWEATING BULLETS **


	6. Chapter 6:the hunter gets hunted

**POOR TIGRESS...POOR DAN...POOR SASHA...POOR MONKEY...POOR VIPER...POOR CRANE...WHOS NEXT?PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 6:THE HUNTER GETS TO BE THE HUNTED **

as everyone still hear the screams of sasha as po trys to comfort his family then mantis could not take it anymore"MAN IS THAT GUY RAPING HER OR SOMETHING?...CAUSE

IT'S BEEN 5 MINUTES AND SHE IS STILL SCREAMING!"then everyone looked at him mad then luna thought"maybe we can still save her?"then everyone climbed again"no

way i am not going to confront that beast!"then tio nods"yah he eats more than po..no offence"then po smiled"none taken"then luna looked back where the screaming

is coming from"i will go"then everyone gasp then tio climbed to her"but luna you can't go alone...i will go with you"then damon and tia went to here to"we will too"

then luna smiled"oky its time for the hunter to become the hunted"luna puts some war paint mud on both of her checks,chin and her head...tio put war paint on his

chest,checks,head and chin...,damon had war paint on his checks,chest,arms,chin..and tia did the same thing what luna did...and they ripped a part on their shirt or pants

and rap it around their heads then they made spears and wood bows and made little spears to use as ammo for the bow then luna tried something she carved something

out of a rock then she transformed into a dragon and blowed fire on it then a few minutes later she put it on her fingers and then clutched her paws

into a fist and it said"i am bad"then she punches a tree and it fell to the ground...they was ready...as they left the others they went far and deeper in the woods

then they see sasha hanged up to a tree as she screams when the killer comes to her but he stops and start coughing up tigress who was in a saliva like cocoon

some of her fur was gone and her eyes was closed shut and she wasn't moving then the killer points at tigress and looks a sasha"eat it..."then tio was getting the bow

ready targeting at the killer's head...then he fires and the arrow spear starts speeding towards his head but the killer catches it and it was meters away from his head

then it opens it's mouth and tentacles start to lash out then he grabs tigress and then luna growled and ran at him"LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!"then she throws a spear at him

and it went to his mouth as the killer was trying to get it out luna grabed her mom and let sasha lose as she sasha ran with them she looked at luna"luna i saw what he

did when he eats them they become into some kind of saliva like cocoon...they not dead they are in a sleep trance!"as luna sighed and relived they went to the others

when they was their they circled around tigress as luna was trying to rip the cocoon open it was no use..then she used her claw and start ripping it open

then when it was open she grabed her mom out of the cocoon but she was covered in saliva and everyone thought it was gross"ewwwwww!"then slowly

tigress opened her eyes"ugh"then she looked at luna"luna?"then luna smiles and hug her mom everyone still think it was nasty cause tigress was covered in saliva

but awed as they hugged..then tigress looked at her fur"aw it will take a month for my fur to get back to normal"then luna thought"mom..you stay here..me and tio will get the rest"

then before tigress could stop her they was already gone.

**TIGRESS IS FREE BUT THE SALIVA IS GROSS D:**


	7. Chapter 7:me vs tiger killer

**LUNA VS TIGER KILLER...WHO WILL WIN WILL THEY SAVE THE OTHERS?..OR WILL THEY BE EATEN TOO? PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 7:ME VS TIGER KILLER**

****as luna and tio went on all fours they climbed a tree as they see the killer going to suck the life out of a mother rabbit and her baby"no plz don't hurt my baby!"

then tio ran on all fours grabing the mother and her baby"don't worry we are here to save you"then the killer was confused"we?"then their was a voice"that's right

we"when he turned around he was punched in the face as he fell to the ground he saw his attacker it was luna..then he grabs a chain from his back

and smiled"oky..i see where this is go and i am glad to have your soul"then he whips his chain at her but she jumps and punches him in the leg..as he fell

to the ground he growled then his tentacles lash at luna and it grabs her by the neck as she tries to brake free the killer slowly drags her to his mouth

then luna thought of a idea when she was close to him she jumped up and landed on his neck then her paws holds his chin and she starts pulling it up

the killer trys to stop her from braking his head as he tried to make her fall by hitting trees and rocks then when he backs up to a rock luna felt something in her

back cracked as she screams in agony she still had to brake his head..then she kept pulling and pulling and the killer's neck starts to stretch out as he screams in pain

then she twist it and he fell to the ground then something starts to come out of the killer's mouth as cocoons and floating souls start to come out...the souls went back

to their owner and tio and luna grabed the cocoons...as they opened each one it was xenon,dan,viper,crane and monkey when tigress and luna saw dan they went

to hug him but tigress gave him a passionate kiss...when they got home they gasp as the jade palace was normal..like it was never destroyed...

as they went in they think that the tiger killer will never come back...but what they didn't know still that someone else will rise for revenge...

as the rotten body of ti-la starts to move.

**_THE END_**

_**OR **_

_**IS IT?**_

**ahhh TI-LA'S BODY IS MOVING!..BUT IM GLAD EVERYONE IS BACK :3**


End file.
